Rouge the Bat Jr
Rouge the Bat Jr (born September 12, 2057) is a fictional character that appears in the Sega, Warner Bros. and Activision video games Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (DLC) and later appeared in Sonic Forces: The Final Battle. She is the anthropomorphic bat and government agent of the United States. Also, he is the daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat and later the member of the Second Team Dark. Rouge is a operative of the Delta Force and also an occasional CIA agent of the United States. A free agent regularly operating as an unrepentant American operative, Rouge Jr can be found fighting against the villains including Megatro, Dr. Isaak Weil and Sigma as often as with them, having teamed up with on more than one occasion. The bat is not above exploiting her charm and good looks if it helps her get what she wants: treasure, and lots of it. Personality Rouge Jr is vain, manipulative, sarcastic, and sassy, with a mean streak not really seen in any of the games' other female characters. Her combat style places heavy emphasis on kicks rather than punches. So long as she can get her hands on impressive gemstones, Rouge has no qualms which side of the law she's on; from working directly for the United States Armed Forces to robbing jewelry stores in broad daylight. Her part-time work as a GUN agent often sees Rouge Jr team up with Shadow the Hedgehog Jr and E-123 Omega, while her full-time work as a operative of the U.S. Army Delta Force. While the bat usually has little patience for anything that doesn't sparkle, her attitude towards the Ultimate Lifeform and the Maverick Commander are a little more ambiguous. Powers and abilities Physical abilities Rouge Jr possesses enormous physical strength that rivals that of Knuckles the Echidna Jr's. However, whereas Knuckles Jr' strength lies in his upper body, Rouge Jr's lies in her lower body, particularly in her legs and feet, giving her enormous kicking power. With her kicks, she can shatter boulders, slice through metal, or even leave dents in thick steel walls. She can even split her opponents in half with precise kicks and create small earthquakes to trip opponents by striking the ground. With her wings, Rouge is able to achieve flight and can glide by using her wings to manipulate her descend. When flying, Rouge can move as fast as Knuckles' gliding, but not as fast as Sonic Sr II or Shadow Jr can run. Nevertheless, Rouge possesses an innate quickness, making her fast on her feet and can reach super speeds when running, though she is still not as fast as Sonic Sr II, Tails Jr, Morgana, Mega Man X, Marcus the Hedgehog or Shadow Jr. Rouge Jr has proven herself to be quite acrobatic, precise and agile, on both the ground and in midair due to her government training. She is able to perform all kinds of actions and movements while in midair effortlessly, grind on rails and as well perform several types of nimble movements in combat with incredible precision. Much like Knuckles, Rouge Jr is an expert climber and can climb on any kind of surface, no matter the material. She is also excellent at digging and tunneling through subterranean regions. She is also very experienced swimmer, possibly due to her being a treasure hunter, enabling her to swim with both great speed and skill, and can reach amazing depths. Stealth and infiltration expertise As both a government spy and self-proclaimed "World's Greatest Thief", Rouge Jr has been trained in infiltration and is skilled in the art of stealth. As most times, she uses these skills to pull different kinds of successful heists, and has proven herself as a master thief. As a result of her training, Rouge Jr can surreptitiously enter enemy-held territory, either through stealth or by manipulation of others, such as when she tricked Shadow and Dr. Eggman into believing that she was willing to help them in Sonic Adventure 2 when she was send to investigate the doctor, and can hack computers and break codes in record time with successful results nearly every time. She is also stealthy enough to move nearly undetected through even the most fortified of locations, such as Prison Island, Dr. Eggman's various bases or Space Colony ARK and sneak up on people without bringing attention to herself. Combat skills A part-government spy and expert thief, Rouge Jr is one of the strongest female characters in the series. Swift and powerful, she has been recognized as a force to be reckoned by both allies and foes alike. She is well-versed in a variety of martial arts and has gone through several forms of special training in self-defense. Her skills in combat are so great that she was able to fight the combat-versed Knuckles the Echidna Jr to a stalemate when confronting him on Space Colony ARK Mark II. Fighting style Rouge Jr's fighting style focuses on a form of kickboxing, a style she has derived from her special combat training. Thus, she rarely using her arms or fists in combat. In battle, Rouge Jr primarily fights her opponents using a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike blows. Using her agility in line with her training, Rouge Jr can perform moves such as high kicks, side kicks, spinning kicks etc., striking her opponents with deadly precision and efficiency, and can even send her whole body spinning through the air with her feet first, turning herself into an all-piercing spear. Rouge Jr can also complement her fighting style with her flight abilities, allowing her to take her fighting techniques to airborne opponents and allowing her to launch aerial kicks and strikes at her opponents. Techniques and moves Most of Rouge Jr's standard moves and techniques revolves around her Kick Attack move where she attacks her opponents with combos composed of kicks. Her special attack Screw Kick enables her to form a "screw" shape into midair while kicking, while her Drill Drive lets her send herself downward, with her feet first, as a spinning drill that pierces through her opponents. Also, her Hip Drop lets her drop onto the ground to form wide tremors that effects everything within its range. When not attacking her opponents directly, Rouge Jr has also been known to use techniques that involves some form of weapon. In Sonic Forces: The Final Battle she is shown to use Dummy Rings in her "Dummy Ring Bomb" move to paralyze opponents, and in Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, she used her "Bomb" and "Bomb Snipe" techniques with her Heart bombs to damage her opponents. Miscellaneous skills Like real-life bats, Rouge Jr has an excellent and sensitive sense of hearing, even allowing her to hear Espio Jr, who is known as an expert ninja and a master of stealth, when he is in her proximity. Rouge Jr is one of the world's most foremost treasure hunters, as seen during her hunts for the Emerald Shards and the Chaos Emeralds, and her skills on the subject rivals even that of Knuckles Jr'. Rouge Jr has also proven herself asvery talented Extreme Gear rider as seen in Sonic Free Riders, where she is able to go toe-to-toe with some of the best Extreme Gear riders in the world. While in midair, she is capable of doing several acrobatic tricks with her Extreme Gear and can as well dash through midair with her Extreme Gear with her wings to pass through shortcuts through the tracks. As seen during Dodon Pa's Grand Prix, Rouge also has excellent skills when it comes to driving and racing in racecars like the Lip Spyder. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Rouge can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Rouge has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Relationships Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge Jr and Shadow Jr are teammates and current best friends in Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice DLC and Sonic Forces: The Final Battle and often work together during mission stages, but are not seen together outside of duty alliance and do not spend time in one another's presence unless it is business. Nonetheless, Shadow Jr is one of the few people Rouge Jr cares about, other than herself. In Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, Rouge Jr forms the New Team Dark with Shadow Jr and Omega. During this time, Rouge Jr and Shadow Jr become much closer than they were in Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice; interacting more within Team Dark as partners alongside Omega. Rouge Jr is willing to help the amnesiac Shadow Jr get answers about his father who died a long time ago. E-123 Omega Rouge Jr's other best friend is Omega, who is very loyal to her. She prevented Shadow and Omega from destroying each other in Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, and soon after they formed Team Dark to help her find the Autobots. After reuniting with the other Autobots, of course, they end up saving the world with the help of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, and the New Team Dark has been a tightly-knit trio ever since. The two are close allies, and Rouge Jr cares for her robot friend. She has sometimes shown annoyance at Omega, saying that he is too serious and she is tired of hearing him ramble on about revenge and hatred. Friends/allies *Shadow the Hedgehog Jr (best friend) *E-123 Omega (close friend) *Shadow the Hedgehog (great father) *Rouge the Bat (deceased mother) *Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II *Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II *Miles "Tails" Prower Jr *Knuckles the Echidna Jr (friendly rival) *Amy Rose Jr (rival) *Cream the Rabbit Jr *Cheese *Big the Cat *Vector the Crocodile Jr *Espio the Chameleon Jr *Charmy Bee Jr *Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Silver the Hedgehog Jr *Blaze the Cat Jr *Shade the Echidna *Morgana *Optimus Prime/Orion Pax *Ultra Magnus *Bumblebee *Grimlock *Arcee *Elita-1/Ariel *Windblade Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna Jr (friendly rival) *Wave the Swallow *Amy Rose Jr (bitter rival) *Vector the Crocodile Jr Enemies *Sigma *Metal Sonic *Infinite / Zero the Jackal *Vile *Dr. Isaak Weil *Lord Arktivus Brevon *Megatron *Starscream Theme songs * "Fly in the Freedom" (2016 Version) Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Additional New Lyrics by Sia Furler and Greg Kurstin Performed by Sia Background Vocals Performed by Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Julia Michaels and Fletcher Sheridan Produced by Alan Menken, Michael Kosarin, Greg Kurstin and Jesse Shatkin Arranged by Michael Kosarin and Dave Metzger Song Supervision by Matt Sullivan Sia appears courtesy of Monkey Puzzle Records / Atlantic Recording Corp. * "Won't Let You Fall" Written by Stacy Ferguson, Will Adams, Keith Ernesto Harris, Byron McWilliams and Ron Fair Performed by Fergie Courtesy of will.i.am Music Group / Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises * "Ashes" Written by Petey Martin, Jordan Smith and Tedd T Performed by Celine Dion Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (Canada) Inc. and Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional bats Category:Fictional kickboxers Category:Fictional professional thieves Category:Sega antagonists Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game characters introduced in 2016 Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in anime and manga Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game mascots Category:Video game nobility Category:Video game secret characters Category:Fictional United States Army Special Forces personnel Category:Fictional Central Intelligence Agency personnel Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016 Category:Teenage characters in video games